SotD Drabbles
by Rainia NyteWolf
Summary: Random drabbles from Seductions of the Dark written by myself and Lady D.
1. Snuggling

Author's Notes - I DO NOT condone the hunting/killing of animals simply for their pelts. I think it is revolting and anyone who wears real fur should have a bucket of blood dumped on their heads. However, back in the time that SotD takes place(for the most part anyway), wolves were often killed not only for their fur but because of superstition.

Translyvania - 1400's

Flames danced merrily in the fireplace, leaping from log to log as if playing amongst themselves. Curled under a wolf-skin blanket, Rainia watched the flames with mild interest. A tankard of warm spiced cider was clutched in her hands in an effort to warm them and ward off the coldness of winter. Snow drifted danitily past the window, carried by an invisible breeze.

Feeling someone watching her, she glanced towards the entryway of the parlor. Vlad stood, half leaning against the frame,watching her silently. Motioning with her hand to the empty spot beside her, she smiled softly in invitation.He pushed himself off the wall and walked over to her, sitting next to her stiffly. Using her arm, she held up part of the blanket and draped it on his shoulders before snuggling next to him.Tense muscles relaxed and the Dark Prince exhaled with a slight sigh.


	2. Interlude 1 of 2

Lady D: Part 1 of 2 of Interlude! Just some pointless fun and fluff. Hope you guys enjoy reading it.

**Interlude 1**

Rainia growled in frustration as she reached up towards the top shelf of a bookcase, trying to reach a specific book. Balancing on the tip of her toes, she placed one hand on the case to steady herself while she reached for her book. Scowling, she quietly cursed her husband for being jealous of a book. She knew Vlad had placed it in the most out of reach place for her just because that ever since she discovered the book she hadn't been paying full attention to her somewhat arrogant love of her life. Really! It wasn't her fault it was such an interesting book.

Setting back on her feet, Rainia blew a strand of her hair out of her eyes as she looked around the room for something to stand on. Spotting a chair tucked under a desk not too far away, Rainia quickly dragged it to the book case and stepped onto the chair, delighted to be at the perfect height to reach her book.

She just about had her hand on the thick book when she felt two hands surround her waist and Vlad's exasperated voice behind her. "Love; there was a reason why I put that infernal book on that shelf."

Vlad lifted her off the chair and settled her feet back on the floor before spinning her around and pulling Rainia flush against him. Raising her hand to his lips, Vlad placed a lingering kiss on her palm, his smouldering eyes never leavings her own.

A flush spread over Rainia's face, but raised her chin in playful defiance. "It's just a book. No harm ever came from reading a book."

Vlad quirked an eyebrow, "not to the reader, but that book is going to find itself in the fireplace if it continues to snare the attention of my wife."

Rainia made a face at Vlad's words before sighing and rolling her eyes. "Alright, I'll lie back on reading if that's what you want."

The triumphant smile on Vlad's face almost made Rainia take back her words, but never received a chance before Vlad's lips descended upon hers and Rainia lost whatever thought she had. While Vlad was kissing her, Rainia never noticed Vlad reach up to the shelf and snare the book himself until he broke the kiss and smiled mischievously. "Perfect, I've been looking forward to reading this."

With that he strode out of the room leaving Rainia, surprised and flustered. Setting her jaw, she decided that Vlad was not going to get away with that and started thinking of a plan on getting back at him and getting back her book.


	3. Halloween

**Lady D: Yes, it's nowhere close to Halloween, but you know how it is. When the muses call, you must answer… or risk serious wrath upon thou self. Enjoy!**

**Nice Try**

Rainia nodded to herself as she pinned the ends of the black and orange streamers to the wall. Stepping off the ladder, Rainia bounced from the porch to survey her work. Fake spider webs hung in the corners with the orange and black streamers hanging in-between, twisted to spiral. Rubber bats completed the spooky look by hanging from the rafters over the porch. It wasn't too tacky, she thought. She would have had one of those dolls that screamed when it detected motion, but Vlad drew the line at that point. He was still a bit behind technology wise.

Overall, she did a good job. All that was left was to carve the pumpkin and change into her costume, and she'd be ready for the trick-or-treaters. Halloween was one of Rainia's favourite over-commercialized holidays. The air seemed to shimmer and crisp and fill with excitement. The whole thing would have been made even better if she had convinced Vlad to take part in her excitement, but no matter how much explaining and pleading she did, Vlad would not be swayed. Even so, Rainia couldn't help but break down into giggles when she imagined Vlad dressed up in a Count Dracula custom reminiscent of Bela Lugosi, complete with tuxedo and cape.

With one last satisfied nod, Rainia walked into the home that she and Vlad had purchased for their stay in London. It was a homey place, lots of windows- covered of course. No nasty rays of sunlight were going to bother them. Ivy crawled up the walls and added to the picturesque feel to the house.

She peeked her head into the living room where Vlad was lounging in an oversized, stuffed chair, reading a rather thick book. She had really thought that Vlad would have put up more of a fight against her participating in the holiday, but he had backed down easily enough. It made her wonder if her husband dearest was up to something.

Putting her thoughts to the side for the moment, she moved into the kitchen where her pumpkin was sitting ready on the island to be gutted and carved. The pumpkin was rather long, and the upper portion seemed to lean a bit to the side, but it was orange and had a smooth surface to easily carve into.

It took her the better part of an hour to finish, though she wasn't too sure about the face. She never was one for drawing, and the lines weren't exactly straight, but you could tell it was a face at least. Not every scary, but a face none the less.

"Is that supposed to be a face?" Vlad's voice came out of nowhere and Rainia jumped before twirling at him, the carving knife still in her hand. Enhanced senses or no, she still wasn't able to pick up Vlad's movements when he wanted to be sneaky, and when he surprised her like that she tended to get a little miffed.

The first time her surprised her it had been only a couple of weeks since her turning and she was momentarily picking up a couple of pieces from the puzzle she was doing from under the table, when Vlad snuck behind her and spoke- causing her to start and bang her head on the table. The times he had caught her by surprise after that usually ended up with bodily harm to herself. She was sure that Vlad did it on purpose just to irk her. She knew he had an odd sense of humour at times, though she knew that he didn't intend on having her hurt herself, it just happened once in a while.

Rainia pouted at Vlad's words and unconsciously waved the carving knife in front of her. "Of course it's a face! It has eyes, a nose and a mouth, see?" She motioned to the shapes that she loosely called a face and Vlad raised an eyebrow.

Vlad gently took Rainia's hand that held the carving knife and gently removed it from her grip and placing it on the table. "What ever you say, love."

Rainia sighed, "Well, the pumpkin isn't all that important anyways."

In an effort to reassure his wife, Vlad spoke. "I suppose, it's not too bad. This Halloween is meant to scare children, is it not?"

This time it was Rainia's turn to raise an eyebrow. She wasn't sure it Vlad had just insulted her attempt at pumpkin carving, even though she knew it was horrible, or if he had just taken the effort to reassure her. Shaking her head, Rainia smiled and kissed Vlad's cheek before walking upstairs to her and Vlad's room to change.

Normally for Halloween she would wear her costume of a widow, complete with a pair of round sunglasses, but she didn't really think it was a good idea now. She didn't want to portray in any way widowhood around Vlad. She didn't think he would appreciate it, so she found another costume that fit her fancy. It was a version of Cinderella's rags except more revealing, in a way. The skirt was composed of long rags that revealed her legs if she stood a certain way while the top was a laced up bodice with short sleeves. Along with elbow-length net gloves and her favourite strappy heels, her Cinderella goes bad look was completed.

Rainia just wished she had a refection to see the end product, and maybe trace her eyes with eyeliner, but she didn't dare try without a mirror. With her steady hand there was no doubt she'd end up with squiggles all over her face.

Smoothing down her skirt one last time and ruffling her long hair to give it a devil-may-care look, Rainia strolled out of the room and nearly bounded down the stairs, eager to see Vlad's reaction to her costume. There were various reactions she had planned out in her mind. One was he'd be outraged that she would wear something so wenchy. Another was that he wouls sweep her off her feet in a surge of lust and not let her out of bed for a couple of days. And the last had something to do with that eyebrow and a silent question.

"Ta-da!" She bounced the last step and twirled, her skirt rising a bit and showing off a bit more leg then was intended. Vlad was in his chair again, this time a glass of wine in his hand instead of a book. "So, what do you think?"

Yep, it was the latter. He raised an eyebrow. _But, _a corner of his lips did twitch in amusement.

"Darling, what is it you are supposed to be dressed as?"

Rainia pouted, thinking it was obvious. "Cinderella, of course, couldn't you guess?"

This time he did smile. "I don't think Cinderella was quite…" He trailed off, not wanting to insult Rainia.

She picked up the meaning though. "Wenchy?" There was that eyebrow again. She wondered if he ever got face cramps from using that muscle so often.

"Indeed." He reached for Rainia's wrist and pulled her towards him, settling her on his lap. "You're going to attract more then children monsters with that outfit." He gave her a level look, "and even though the weather doesn't affect you so much, someone is going to deem it suspicious that you're so… revealed."

Rainia wrapped her arms around Vlad's neck. "Are you, husband dearest, trying to have me to cover up?"

He nuzzled her neck, "trying?"

She gasped as he nipped at her skin. "Succeeding."

He moved his kisses up her throat and across her cheeks before resting his forehead against her own. "Do you surrender?"

Rainia pouted, now realising that he hadn't given up after all. "Fine, you win."

A triumphant grin appeared on Vlad's face. Rainia poked him in the chest. "No gloating, mister."

Laughter rumbled deep in his chest. "Not gloating, love, just soaking in my victory." At Rainia's scowl, Vlad added. "Nice try, though."

_End_


End file.
